Marcus Stone
Marcus Stone (Real name James M. Walker) is a Task Force Wolf operative. He is an assassin tasked with eliminating key members of the Babylon Coalition during the Second War against the Babylon Coalition. He is also tasked with killing key members of Atlas Biomedical that played a role in the 2019 Atlas Conspiracy. Biography Pre-Wolf James Walker was born in Augusta, Maine, on November 9, 1985. He had a rather rough childhood; he lost both of his parents when he was only five. In 1996, he married his wife Maria and in 1999, he became the father of two children: Preston and Katrina Walker. In 2000, he enlisted in the United States Army and served in the War on Terrorism, having been inspired to fight for his country after seeing news reports of terrorist attacking the World Trade Center and the Pentagon. Military Career While in the United States Army, James participated in the Second Battle of Fallujah, where he lost several close friends. He was honorably discharged from the military after heroically saving eight Marines while almost being killed himself. His experience during the Second Battle of Fallujah, as well as his witnessing of 9/11 and participating in the War on Terror in general, soon became a catalyst for his Islamophobia (hatred towards Muslims). Task Force Wolf In 2020, James Walker enlisted in Task Force Wolf, a special operations group that included people from the British, American, Australian, and various European militaries. He became a proficient assassin as a member of the Wolves. Operating under the codename Minos, and using the alias Marcus Stone for many years, Walker paralyzed his enemies with fear and dread, becoming a master of disguises. Those who knew him saw him as a Chameleon that could blend in easily with pretty much anybody. Though his friends outside Task Force Wolf and his enemies knew him as Marcus Stone, nobody really knew his real name, as he hasn't told anyone except for his circle of allies inside Task Force Wolf. Meeting his match TBA Personal details Personality TBA Physical appearance James is a man in his late thirties-early forties with brown hair and dark green eyes. He weighs about 255 lbs. and he stands at six-feet-three. Habits and beliefs James is a radical Islamophobe, his distrust of Muslims beginning with 9/11. The events of the September 11 Attacks led James to see all Muslims as potential murderers. This paranoia soon turned to resentment and anger towards Islam as a whole. Radical Islamic terrorism also made him hostile to religion in general, evidenced by a series of anti-religious Facebook posts and YouTube videos he posted throughout 2016 and well into 2020. In his videos and Facebook posts, he considers any conception of God a "man-made excuse to justify morally abhorrent deeds." Examples frequently cited are the Crusades, 9/11 (of course), the existence of ISIS, and radical Christians calling pro-choice individuals "serial killers". Despite these anti-religious stances, James himself is agnostic. He is sure, however, that if God exists, He would never approve of people using his name to justify evil, and he would (supposedly) see abortion as a fundamental right (even if it is murder), seeing that there are cases where the mother has no choice but to abort the child if it is clear that either giving birth will kill the mother or if the baby will clearly not survive the delivery process due to life-threatening (and uncurable) birth defects. Though James admits that a majority of pregancies are the result of willful sex, James has argued the following: For this reason, James is also a radical pro-choice advocate, using the above argument frequently to illustrate his idea that, even if abortion is the killing of a human life, it is unreasonable to call it murder in every circumstance because, as explained above, there are circumstances that demand such drastic actions. Abilities *'Multilingualism': James can speak fluent Spanish, Korean, French, Russian, German, Irish, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, and even Latin. *'Master spy': James is a master of disguise; he can impersonate just about anyone with little to no effort. For example, he was able to fool hundreds of people into believing that he was a former British Special Air Service soldier for years, thanks to his ability to pull off a practically flawless a British accent. *'Master martial artist': James is proficient in hand-to-hand combat, using a mixed martial arts style that combines various moves and techniques from various major martial arts, including Krav Maga, Systema, Silat, boxing, MMA, and Keysi Fighting Method, among many others. *'Master marksman': James is quite good at sniping, though he is also skilled with a pistol and a shotgun. He is especially good at running and gunning (firing while in motion). He once killed a target from almost 2,000 meters away. *'Master tactician': James is very good at dishing out complex battle strategies on the fly, thanks to his ability to multitask. He can observe a surrounding area and quickly think of a plan of action accordingly in minutes. He is also good at tracking and seeking out targets to eliminate, which has allowed him to fool people into believing his actions were the result of a whole squad of gunmen rather than just one guy (similar to Corvus). Category:Characters Category:Allies